First Date
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Yolie x Ken. The two share their frist date after everything in the digital world. Enjoy.


Digimon

First Date

Ken x Yolei

Yolei was in her room getting dressed for her vary first date!

"I can't believe he asked me out. Of all the girls in school me. I mean we are friends and all but still." She said.

Ken had asked her out, out of every other girl in the school.

Saying: "I want you to go on a date with me."

Well that was out of nowhere and not like him at all.

Yolei said yes of course. She has had a crush on him but that was years ago.

Why now of all times?

Yolei waited for Ken to come and get her. Since he could drive and all. And she doesn't have a car to meet him anywhere with.

She sits on the couch until she hears a car horn honk.

"I'm going!" She let's her mother know.

She heads out the door where Ken was getting out of the car.

"Hello." He says to her.

"Yes. Hello." She walks to him and he opens the car door for her. "Thanks." She says.

He closes it and get's back in to the driver seat.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says.

Why was she so nervous?

They came to a small but nice restaurant to eat at.

They were seated and looked to see what was on the menu.

"I hope you aren't planning on ordering dessert. There pretty expensive here." Hen said.

Yolei looked at them and saw what he meant.

"That's fine. I'm not big on sweets anyway." She said.

"So what would you like?" The waiter asked them.

Yolei ordered a meal with a salad and Ken ordered the same thing but with fries.

"Okay. And both waters. Coming right up." As the waiter left.

He was wired. Right?

Sometime later they got there food and seeing Ken eating fries was funny.

"Why do you use so many different dipping sauces?" Yolei asked.

Ken just looked at her. "Why not. I like a lot of sauces. Especially with fries." He answered.

Yolei smiled. "Cute." She said to herself.

She ate her salad as Ken spoke more about his reason for liking so many sauces.

"So you really like spice things." She said.

"Yes. I never get enough of it on a burger or hot dog. I son't know why. But spice foods don't bother me. Sour on the other hand." Ken said.

"I remember. That dare you and Dave got into. The sour punch dare." Yolei laughed.

"That's still going around." He asked.

"No. I just like saying it." She smiled.

"Well if your done I can pay and we can go down town a little. There's this sweet shop I want to go to to get dessert." Ken said. Yolei nodded.

Sweet shop? How had she not known that?

They left the restaurant and walked down the sidewalk through the city.

Ken attempted to hold Yolei's hand but felt too nervous to do it.

Why was this so hard?

They arrived at the place. When you first go in Yolei could smell all sorts of different sweet things.

Cinnamon. Honey. Fresh bread. Barries. And even her favorite smell "Chocolate." She said in a dreamy voice.

Ken couldn't help but chuckle at it.

So cute he thought.

"I'll take a chocolate bun and a Cinnamon bun too please. Oh! And a banana bread too." He added.

Yolei looked at him confused.

'My mother loves banana bread, She rarely get's it so I get her some whenever I comet here." He said.

Yolei smiled at him. "That's so sweet." She said to him.

Ken blushed a little. But once they got their buns and the bread they headed back to the car.

Why was she so cute?

Once Ken drove her home he walked her up to her door.

"This was nice. And fun today." Yolei said.

"Not bad for a first date." Ken added.

"Maybe we can do it again." Yolei joked.

"Sure. I'm okay with that. Same time." He said.

Yolei looked at him in shocked.

"You would go on a second date? With me?" She asked.

Ken shrugged. "Yes. Your fun to talk to. And you don't go on and on about just me. You talk about yourself and ask questions that don't matter." He told her.

"Then...Yes. I would love to go on a second date. See you at school Ken." Yolei said and walked into her house.

She went upstairs to her room and screamed in her pillow. "The first date. A point for me!" She said.

Ken got in his car. "Next time. I'll hold her hand." He said with confidence.

Till the next date.

The End


End file.
